Say It
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Denmark tries his hardest to get Norway to admit to liking him. Cute slash one-shot. Enjoy !


**Just a cute drabble I had an idea for. :) **

**Enjoy.**

"Say it." Matthias leaned in closely to his Norwegian friend's face. He breathed slowly, savoring the scent of Lukas' cologne with each inhale. Regardless of what the other had to say, the Dane was in bliss at that moment; completely and utterly in love with being around his crush. He knew it was a great idea to invite him to come along to the park. Now they were both sat side by side, on what Matthias was pretending to be a date. In his mind, they were already together.

Lukas pulled away slightly, disliking the lack of space between their faces…or at least how that lack of space made him feel. He knew if he stuck around any longer he would begin to blush. Turning red would've only fed into his friend's efforts to date him. Of course, deep down, Lukas wanted the feeling to be mutual; he just couldn't bring himself to do that just yet. He felt that he wasn't in the right position for a relationship at the moment, though, if he was, he would certainly choose Matthias over anyone else. The constant flirting from his older mate was tempting; he couldn't stand it.

"Just say that you like me." The Danish one moved in again, but this time he let their cheeks brush against each other as he nuzzled Lukas softly.

"I don't like you, you fool." He mumbled in the most annoyed voice that he could muster. He then peered down to his feet. He had to hide his face now, he could practically feel the redness taking over.

"Oh yes you do. I can tell." Matthias teased, his tone going all _sing-songy _with the last sentence.

"How can you tell?"

The eldest chuckled with confidence, knowing very well that he was an expert at this kind of stuff. He lifted Lukas' face by his chin and made it so that they were gazing into each other's eyes. "Well, for starters…the way that you look at me."

"I'm kinda being forced right now." The Norwegian rolled his eyes.

Matthias groaned, "I don't mean like that. I mean how you sort of just stare at me sometimes. You don't realise you do, but you are."

"That's a lie."

"Is it?"

Lukas kept his mouth shut after that one. His friend was right, though, he wouldn't ever admit to it.

"Next, you smile around me more than you do for anyone." Matthias continued. Lukas shook his head, falsely irritated by the current conversation. The Dane smirked, however. They both knew he was spot on with everything he was listing.

"Wanna hear the last one?" He grinned.

The younger of the two sighed heavily, "No."

"Okay, here it is. You're blushing right now and Lukas Bondevik doesn't just go around blushing unless he really _really _likes something."

"How do you know that _your _that something?" He scoffed.

Matthias beamed, brimming with self-appreciation, "Well, I mean, c'mon…look at me."

"See, this is exactly why I don't like you." Lukas added.

"You do like me. Please, just say that you like me."

"Your begging is only making you look desperate, Matthias."

The Danish one reached out to hold Lukas' hand, "I don't care if I sound desperate, I just want you."

"Well. I don't want you back. Sorry…"

Matthias swiftly moved his friend so that he'd be straddling his lap. It was moments like that where he was so happy to be the bigger, weight-wise, of the two. Lukas peered at himself, sitting on Matthias', and squealed a bit, trying his best to pull away. Redness came back, smearing all across his cheeks as he sat there. The older one didn't let him go until he stopped struggling. Lukas glanced up at the other. He was wearing an angered expression, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Lukas, you know you'd be lying if you said you didn't like this right now." He spoke gently.

He did like this. He liked it so much. The warmth from Matthias' body was now engulfing him in a cozy embrace; he felt at home in his friend's presence. Moments after, the Dane looped his arms around Lukas' skinny waist, holding him close. Their sweater-clad chests pressed up against each other and the Norwegian found himself becoming weak. He wanted to let his guard down so badly; he knew that if he admitted to liking Matthias things would only get better. He couldn't find the words to say, though.

Light snowflakes fluttered down from the winter sky as they sat in the park and when few landed on Lukas' face, he shivered. That didn't go unnoticed by Matthias who was now taking off his jacket and wrapping it over his friend's shoulders. The younger one blamed his acceptance to that happening on how cold he was, not his feelings for the other. He couldn't let himself do exactly what Matthias wanted all along; he couldn't say it, no matter how much he felt it. He liked the Dane. No, he loved him. That would forever remain a secret, though.

"Isn't this nice?" Matthias asked contently. He felt amazing in that moment. He was truly in awe over how he was holding the most perfect man in the world right then. Somehow, Lukas fit perfectly in his arms…it was like they were made for each other.

The time felt right, so the Danish one looked his friend in the eyes again. This time it was different, though. Yes, Lukas was still being resistant, but he seemed a bit happier as well. He was ready for whatever was coming next. Matthias was ready as well, despite all the butterflies in his stomach and the worry everywhere else. He didn't hesitate much to lift Lukas' head again, but his next move wouldn't be as fast. He knew that by doing this he'd either scare his pal away or bring them closer. He was ready to risk that.

Matthias leaned down and pecked a soft kiss to Lukas' lips, tugging him closer as he did so. The younger of the two was surprised, but sick of fighting it. He kissed back and lifted his arms to bring them to the Dane's head, knotting his fingers in Matthias' hair. His cheeks were a rosy colour and this time he didn't mind. When Matthias broke the kiss he stroked Lukas' red cheeks with the back of his hand, "So bashful." He gushed, laughing a bit as well, "So, love. Will you say it now?"

Lukas blushed harder and looked down shyly, "Fine. I like you, Matthias."

"I know." The Dane beamed happily.

Lukas shot him a glance.

"Oh, and I like you too." Matthias chuckled, kissing Lukas' hand.

**Review and let me know what you thought. :) I really liked how this one came out ! Thanks for reading. n_n**

**xoxo**

**~Emilie**


End file.
